


Cosplay Empowerment

by italianguy



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Cosplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Flirting, Foot Massage, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianguy/pseuds/italianguy
Summary: A Ghoulette cosplayer was hoping to impress a fellow Emeritus II impersonator, but things went wrong and she fell into my lap - this paved the way for a new Papa rising, helped by a Phallos Mortuus...





	1. Chapter 1

I'm a guy with two main passions: I love music and I love cosplay. The two things sometimes entwine - there's always some Slipknot cosplay group, or some Kiss facepaints at comiconventions... but lately, this band called Ghost, from Sweden, has offered such an unique look on their band members, that cosplayers are starting to embrace them - and their unique music turned them into an obsession of mine as well.  
I was at a comiconvention, not long ago, when i saw all three Papas walk around, followed by people in masks and robes: their Nameless Ghouls. I was mightly impressed by the sight, and went to take a picture with the whole group. I then learnt that they would be taking part in the cosplay contest, so i got close to the stage to see what they'd be up to. Right when the group was walking up the stairs to the stage (Papas first, Ghouls following them), one of the Ghouls tripped on the robe and fell against me. I picked him up, and immediately realized that, under that mask and robe, there was a girl, not a boy. A particularly endowed girl, by the softness of the breasts that got squeezed against me, as i helped her back to her feet.  
That unexpected contact had my mind flying immediately - it had been some time since i'd felt such a touch against me. But before my body could follow my mind in a vortex of sudden thoughts and pleasures, i realized the Nameless Girl was letting out a light weep: she had probably twisted an ankle. So i did the decent thing and lifted her off the ground, and took her to a less crowded area. She removed the mask, and i realized two things: this Nameless Girl was gorgeous, and she was crying.

  
"My cosplay team needs me for their performance, and i'm stupid enough to get hurt before going on the stage" - she sighed.  
"Look, the performance has already begun, and all three Papas are getting all the attention. No one seems to notice there's something missing" - i said, maybe with not enough tact.  
"But Emeritus II WILL notice i'm missing, and i was hoping to impress him!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Cause he's hot as hell in that makeup, and i've been fantasizing about me and him for a long time!"  
"You do realize this Emeritus II is not strictly THE Emeritus II?"  
"What... what do you mean? Whoever wields the scepter and wears the gown, and has that facepaint, for me is a legit Emeritus II. This was my chance to be noticed by him, and have a wild night. I am wearing nothing under this robe, to be ready to accept him in me!"

I was stunned both by the revelation that this gorgeous girl was basically naked underneath (there's something sexy in someone admitting she's naked under a robe... even if basically we are always naked under our clothes, anyway), and by her blind faith in Emeritus II. Her afternoon seemed to have gone horribly wrong, and I could only try and help her with the pain on her ankle.  
I had actually taken her heeled shoe off, and I was rubbing her ankle and foot, without fully realizing what I was doing. I was longing for her touch, and a massage to the injured area seemed like a good idea.  
It must have seemed like a good idea to her, too, since she let out a slight moan. Or was it a sigh of pain? I stopped rubbing, but she told me I was doing great with my hands, and that I should continue. Actually, since her afternoon had been ruined and she was ashamed to meet her cosplay group after such a failure, she might as well go home. With me.  
That was one of the most explicit invitations i'd ever had. Or was it? Was she just looking for someone to drive her home, since with her ankle she couldn't drive? My mind was conflicted on this, but my body was sure: the bulge in my jeans, told me I should act quick and make our way to the exit.  
We got to her car, she handed me the keys, and sat ont he passenger's seat as I drove. It wasn't a long drive, in the end - but I wished it would have been. She laid on the passenger's seat and positioned her injured foot on my lap, asking me to keep up the massage, since it was doing her good. My thoughts about her "innocent invitation home" disappeared, when my body made it clear i was enjoying the situation, by gifting me with a rock-hard erection she could definitely feel pushing against her bare foot. She said nothing about it, as i kept driving with one hand, and massaging her (and, occasionally, my own hardness) with the other. There was no small talk in the car: she'd put Infestissumam on, and we both hummed and sang a bit, as it was a test to each other, checking we were with the right fan.  
I was still extremely aware of her nakedness under the robe, but once I glanced over and realized that no, i wasn't in the position to peek under it and all the way to heaven, i focused back on the road ahead, until we got to her place.  
In the elevator to her 6th-floor flat, we both couldn't take it anymore, and we started kissing. It was a hot, passionate, fiery kiss that only two strangers who have just met can share. The perfect twirling of tongues, the pushing further and further to check how far we can get in each other's mouth, and at the same time accepting the other's inside us, stimulating everything in the oral cave. It was painful when the elevator beeped and signalled we'd reached her floor. We had to stop kissing, but I was sure i'd get a glorious reward once inside her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A masked Ghoulette takes control, and a Phallos Mortuus appears!

It turned out, i'd have to wait a bit longer, and my path would be more tortuous.  
She sat me on the couch, told me to "get comfortable" while she'd get ready. I had no clue how comfortable i could get, i didn't want to be the one to sit naked on her couch, uninvited. I just kicked off the shoes and socks, and while i was pondering how much more comfortable i should get, she was back already. She was oddly wearing the horned Nameless Ghoul mask again, and her right hand was holding a pouch. So, no more kissing for the time being... and my oral pleasure would have to wait, everything considered. I liked going first anyway - but she was leading the game, and this game seemed different from my usual path of going down on a girl until she'd beg me to stop and let her do something to me in return.  
She sat on my lap, rubbed herself (still wearing the robe!) on me, as if checking my hardness, then moved downwards and removed at once my jeans and my boxers. She stood there, the mask inches away from my throbbing hardon, then she massaged my inner thighs for a bit, making my erection bob one way or the other, depending which thigh she'd be squeezing. Then she sat back on my lap (i was even more aware, now, that just a soft robe was between us), and took out the content of the pouch. I couldn't believe my eyes: it was the Ghost Phallos Mortuus Ritual Box Set. In other words, a butt plug with the band logo underneath, and a dildo with Emeritus II face sculpted over the head.

"Is this... is this for me?" i chuckled, not sure if the shiver down my spine was excitation or preoccupation.   
"No, silly. I wouldn't let anyone get near this. But you can worship the handle of both, and reap the rewards of it, if you're good enough in getting me lubricated. That's my challenge: i hate lubricants but my own, and if you get my juices flowing enough to penetrate me with the Phallos Mortuus, you can have as much fun as you desire with it between my legs."

Wih this, she sat next to me pulled up her robe a bit, and reclined her masked head against the couch. I couldn't read her expression. I couldn't see her whole body. I could see her inner thighs and I knew it would be enough for me to dive right in. After all, if Ghost has taught me one thing, is that God is love, but Satan does that thing with his tongue that girls love.

When orally pleasuring a woman, i like to go slowly, lick a thigh here, bite a calf there... but on this occasion, there was no etiquette: she had dared me to a task i love doing, and i wanted to jump straight to the point. And so i did: my lips met her labia right away, in a kiss that was definitely deeper than the one we shared in the elevator. My tongue was exploring her tastiest bits, my lips experiencing a soft wetness all over them, and i was lapping it all up happily, until i realized my mistake: she had asked me to make her so wet, that i could use something inside her. By swallowing every drop of juice she was giving me, i was doing a disservice to both of us. So, i moved my attentions to her clitoris, which had been standing out asking for attention, while i had been just exploring her a inch lower, and two inches deeper. Suctioning on her love button, caressing it with my tongue, i felt it would be a shame, to leave the wet paradise unattended - my fingers immediately knocked on it, finding no resistance - on the contrary, a first, tentative finger slipped all the way in, as she throbbed in pleasure. It explored inside a bit, but it definitely needed a companion, for a better playful time, and a second finger made its way in, just inches below my chin. I kept stimulating the clit, and my fingers started looking for the often elusive g-spot. They took their time to explore every bit inside of her, but then they hooked the right way - i got it from her loud, surprised moan, when i rubbed the perfect spot. I kept at it for a sweet while, feeling my fingers and then my hand getting wetter and wetter - i was probably doing the right thing, with natural lubrication. I moved my face away from it, glanced at the Phallos Mortuus, and realized it was BIG. I still needed her to have some more fun with my stimulation. I placed my face closer her to her pussy again, but this time i had a hand on both sides of it. I gently pulled the labia apart, and dove my face back in, this time deeper than before. My lips were swalloed by hers, i was lapping and suctioning lightly, while my nose was rubbing her clit and smelling such a powerful scent. When she started cumming over my face, i realize that right after her last spasm, it would be the right moment to try my luck with the dildo. I regretfully left my position next to her now gaping spot, rubbed the Phallos on the wet thighs, and positioned it right at the entrance. As cool as it looked, it had so many different sculpted bits, that i wondered if it was actually created as a sex toy, or if it was just meant to be something cheeky. But the way she had handed it to me, it looked like she had some experience with it, which meant that yes, it could fit inside. So i pushed a bit. She shivered. Pulled out a bit, for better lubrication. She sighed. Pulled a bit more in. She shivered again. Papa's nose was still outside. I bent closer to lick the head (and her clit), to lubricate it with my saliva, then pushed it in gently, until the Papa features disappeared in her. She was letting out satisfied moans, i couldn't see if her eyes were open or not, i wondered if she was still with me in the room, or if she was in a world were Emeritus II was penetrating her. I pulled the toy in and out a few times, loving the peculiar sight of this famous singer's face disappearing inside such a sweet spot. Then she spoke, finally:  
"I need you now. Get up."  
She had the huskiest, most satisfied voice a lady could have, right in the middle of an orgasm. I got up and she pulled herself up from the half-laying position, now sitting straight on the couch. She grabbed my cock, i thought she'd be positioning it between her legs, and i was so ready for it.  
But she grabbed it, found a fantastic hold right away, and stroked me. I thought she was measuring me up, enjoying the motion... but went on stroking a few times more with this perfect hold... and i came. Unexpectedly.

  
The sexual tension that had been building for well over an hour, got released by her knowing gestures, and i wasn't ready for that, for the sight of huge streams of cum hitting her robe. I was satisfied, but a bit mortified too. I didn't think this was what she had been planning.  
I opened my mouth and started to say  
"Oh, wow - i'm sor-"  
but she put her cum-covered hand over my lips and said  
"No, don't say that. I wanted it this way, to prepare us both for the next step. You just sit back on the couch and relax, now."  
Surprised by the turn of events (and still panting from the orgasm), i could just take a lick at my own juice on her hand, and sat back, waiting for her next move.


	3. Papa Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I felt a rumble inside me, a thunder that was breaking maybe, when I finally came inside her.**

She moved back on top of me, sitting on my lap, pulling up her robe so her still wet spot would be touching my wet, but limping, bit.  
She got hold of her pouch, put her hand inside, and revealed she hadn't emptied it totally. She pulled out two facepaint jars - one black, one white - and two brushes.

"Now, keep relaxing, and keep enjoying our bodies being so close, down there. Soon they will be even more together, but for now, close your eyes and enjoy this". I complied, trying to gather back my mojo to show her what our position could do for both of us, once she'd been riding my hardness.

I knew what she was doing, and it was intriguing. I saw it in her eyes, the only bit of her body that i could see. She was so concentrated, so transfixed by the makeup job she was doing on me, turning me into her Papa.  
After some time (not too much time, but i lost count of the minutes, enjoying the soft brushes on my face, and also the feel of her wet, and occasionally throbbing, pussy rubbing against my naked lap), she seemed satisfied. She looked at me trough her Ghoulyen mask, then got up, stripped off the robe, and sat back on me. I was finally seeing a lot of her body, and especially those two soft bits i had felt pushing against me when she first fell on me. They were there, on my eye-line: two wonderful, big, round, perfect boobs, peaked by nipples that looked rock-hard. My hands could finally feel her skin too, so i put them on her hips, as my face got buried between the boobs. I inhaled, then kissed the inner sides of each breast, and then i just let myself go, licking and sucking every inch, up to the nipples. I sucked, and sucked, and sucked. They were so hard, and they were delicious once wet with my saliva. She let out a moan, then got up again. Putting her hands over her head, she removed the mask. Finally she was fully there, completely naked before me. My eyes were trying to focus on every single detail, enjoying the sight of her full lips once again - and that moment, those lips came to life. She knelt before me, and those lips wrapped around my hard-on. I hadn't even noticed, enthranced in all that sucking, feeling and seeing, but i was rock-hard again, and she decided it was time to pay tribute to that.

She stroked me masterfully as she had done earlier, but this time her hand was followed by her mouth. Soon, it was just the lips going up and down on me, and she was making fantastic sucking sounds. She gave it all with her lips, she went at it like a possessed girl - i like to think she was responding to just how eager i'd been on her, when i was going down. Just like me, she didn't mess with tiny details - she didn't lick the sides or play with saliva. She just wanted to enjoy the motion, to taste the meat, until she felt like she needed to feel it somewhere else.  
With a fluid movement, she was on my lap again. But this time, i was inside her. She positioned herself perfectly, i slid in in a single stroke, then i grabbed her ass and we went at it hard. She was riding as if her life depended on it, and i was putting my full strenght into every stroke inside her. I left her ass and started grabbing and squeezing those boobs that were bouncing before my eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin all around my body.  
She then took control again, getting up and off my cock, taking my hand and guiding me to her bedroom. There was a huge mirrored wardrobe on a side, and she put herself on all four, facing the mirror. Seconds later, i was behind her, sliding inside again. As i gave my first thrusts, i looked up to the mirror. I wasn't just myself, i was Papa Emeritus II. It was a strange sight, with that perfect facepaint on me, it felt detached in a way... but i knew what i was feeling around my cock was way too real. Her juices flowing out, sliding down her thighs, her inner muscles contracting as i pushed harder inside. It was all me, yet it was more. I took my eyes off the mirror, looked down and loved the sight of having her ass bounce on me.  
"Spank Me, Papa!"  
I obliged, right away. A huge slap on her right asscheek. She screamed. In joy.  
I was still looking down, and the sign of my hand leaving a red mark on her pale skin turned me on even more. I slapped the left cheek. And the right again. Her pussy was contracting with each hit, but then her muscles started literally milking me from inside, she had found a rhytm and wouldn't let go.  
I couldn't resist anymore. I felt a rumble inside me. A thunder that was breaking, maybe. But the simple way to describe it, is the exhilaration of shooting cum inside a girl this eager to accept it all. Someone who won't stop her thrusts, who will go on until you're close to passing out on top of her.  
Dazed, i looked up into the mirror again, and i felt it.  
From now on, our merge would be eternal, and i should be her Papa Emeritus II. She'd be my Nameless Girl. Mainly, cause i forgot to ask her name when she first fell on me.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hope you like this, so far - it's my first attempt at fanfic, but I was really inspired and felt like sharing. Any suggestion is welcome, and please forgive if there's any grammar slip - English is not my main language!**


End file.
